


Christmas Crossover

by ThePurpleWarlock



Category: The Dark Artifices Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: F/M, Inspired by A Christmas Carol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:53:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21901789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePurpleWarlock/pseuds/ThePurpleWarlock
Summary: @Heloisacosta23 and I are working on a TDA fanfiction in which the characters from TDA take the place of those in A Christmas Carol. I hope you enjoy
Kudos: 4





	Christmas Crossover

The Cast  
Kieran Kingson as Ebenezer Scrooge  
Julian Blackthorn as Bob Cratchett  
Emma Carstairs as Mrs Cratchett  
Tavvy Blackthorn as Tiny Tim  
Tiberius Blackthorn as The Nephew  
Christopher Herondale as The Ghost of Christmas Past  
Mark Blackthorn as The Ghost of Christmas Present  
Adaon Kingson as The Ghost of Christmas yet to Come  
Cristina Rosales as Belle  
Erec Kingson as Jacob Marley  
Gwyn Ap Nudd as Fezziwig  
Diana Wrayburn as Mrs Feziwig  
Drusilla Blackthorn as Fanny Scrooge

The Story

Kieran hated Christmas. It was an excuse for people to be frivolous and spend the Mortgage on unnecessary delights which would ultimately result in their eviction when they were unable to make the agreed payments, and leave them having to go to the Workhouse or end up dead. Not that Kieran cared what happened once he had gotten rid of the tenants once they left a property he owned. If they died they would reduce the surplus population and his taxes went to the Workhouses. If Kieran had his way, Christmas would be banned and people would keep up with their payments.

On entering his office, which was filthy (Why waste time cleaning when their was money to be made and the poor to be dealt with, he’d said when someone had the nerve to challenge him) and cold, as coal was expensive and the cold was cheap. His assistant, Julian Blackthorn was wrapped in his coat trying to keep out of his way, and avoid an explosion of anger, something Kieran was well known for almost as much as his desire to cling to every penny he felt he was entitled to. 

“Blackthorn, I need you to prepare the eviction notices for tomorrow. People have allowed the Christmas stupidity to go their heads and as a result there is a lot to sort” Kieran informed his clerk, pushing a pile of paperwork to the edge of his desk as he sat down, pulling several sheets towards himself. Julian didn’t react immediately, trying to raise the subject that he had been avoiding all week but his wife had been pushing for him to ask.

“But sir...It’s Christmas Day tomorrow” Julian started, standing at the doorway, not brave enough to actually enter his master’s office, or to even ask permission to enter. He was terrified but knew it was either now or never, and Emma would never forgive him if he didn’t at least try to have the day off to send with her and their son Tavvy, a sickly child who was weak and they didn’t know how may Christmas Days he would have left.

Kieran glanced up at Julian and with a smirk, informed him “very well, you may add a bow to them. It is no fault of mine that they have allowed themselves to fall behind with payments” before returning to his work, not looking to see if Julian had returned to his desk or not. Julian was there to work and so long as he did, Kieran didn’t care. Swallowing and standing a little taller, Julian decided to take his chance.

“Sir, everyone else will be closed tomorrow, you will have no one to trade with and evictions will be ignored. Opening will cost more than it will be worth” Julian stated, hoping it would be enough for Kieran to get the hint and close the office for the day, but he didn’t allow for his hopes to get too high. Not until he heard Kieran inform him that he had understood and would have the day off.

Looking up again, Kieran said “very well but that seems a poor excuse Blackthorn. We will close tomorrow but be here all the earlier the next day” before returning to his work. Breathing a sigh of relief, Julian grabbed the pile of evictions from Kieran’s desk, and returned his own, trying to get through as many as possible, hating himself for it but knew that he needed the money and he couldn’t have his family sent to the Workhouse. 

A few hours past before the front door opened, and Kieran’s nephew Tiberius walked in. “Merry Christmas Uncle, Merry Christmas Julian” Tiberius greeted and was met by a “Merry Christmas Tiberius” from Julian and a “Bah Humbug” from Kieran, who didn’t even look up at his Nephew. A long, awkward pause followed before Tiberius spoke again. “Uncle, I’m having some people come around tomorrow for Christmas Dinner. Say you’ll join us on the festive day?” and despite himself, Julian looked up. It was a conversation he’d seen play out many times before, to the point he could quote it word for word, but there was always a part of him that hoped that maybe, Kieran would accept, or at least give it some thought, although he realistically knew that it was unlikely. “Bah...Humbug. Christmas is a frivolity for those who lack intellect Nephew. Why it has never put a coin in your pocket. You keep Christmas in your way and allow me to keep it in mine” Kieran almost snarled. 

Before either Uncle or Nephew could speak another word, the door opened again and two women entered. “Might I introduce ourselves? My name is Helen and this is my partner Aline. We are here on this festive and charitable time of the year to collect funds for the poor. We were wondering if you would like to put forward a donation for yourself and perhaps...the Older Kingson brother as well? I assume your brother must be out on a business matter?” the blonde woman said, and Julian leant a bit further over his desk to watch the event unfold.

Kieran placed his forearms on his desk, interlocked his fingers and raised his nose in the air. “My Brother, the older Kingson died some years ago. I have had more pressing matters to deal with than to change the sign outside” he began and the two women clearly looked uncomfortable. Julian noticed that Tiberius seemed to also be watching the conversation with as much interest as he was. “And of the donation sir?” the other woman, Aline asked. Of the air, she seemed a less fazed by Kieran than Helen appeared to be.

“I pay my taxes to the Prisons and Workhouses. The Poor must go there and if they don’t want then they can hurry up and die. I will not waste more money on the poor” Kieran answered with an element of finality in his voice that had both Helen and Aline turn and leave, not before Tiberius was able to give them a couple of coins donation. Well at least the Nephew hadn’t inherited his Uncles views on the poor at desperate in society, Julian thought, returning to his work and pretending that he hadn’t been eavesdropping, nor was continuing to do so. “As for you Nephew, you may have your Christmas gathering but do not expect me to be there. Good day” Kieran said, not even bothering to look up. Seeing that he was going to be fighting a losing battle, Tiberius left, but not before he gave Julian a quick nod on his way out.

When the end of the day, and closing time arrived, all Kieran said before leaving Julian to lock up was “You have tomorrow off but I want you here all the earlier the next day” and with that, he began his walk home. Kieran certainly had the money to pay for a horse and carriage but, in his mind, it was a waste of money, and walking was cheap. The house had belonged to his older brother Erec prior to his death, and Kieran had moved in the same day the body had been removed. Walking up the step to the house, Kieran had reached for his key when he looked up and believed that his eyes must be deceiving him in some way.

The doorbell, which was basic in design, was changing in appearance to become a face. But not any face: but the face of his dead brother. Kieran only had enough time to blink a couple of times, trying to process what he was seeing before the face shouted his name in a loud booming voice, causing Kieran to jump back in horror and surprise. When he returned to the door, the doorbell had returned to it’s previous design, causing a muttered “humbug” from Kieran as he entered. 

Although he didn’t want to admit it, the incident at the door had shaken Kieran, causing him to light a candle and have a look around the building to ensure that there was nothing else amiss, and satisfied that indeed there was not, and convinced that the event at the door was simply a figment of his imagination, he dressed for bed and made himself some supper, whilst muttering about the idiocy of the season and that he seemed to be the only person who seemed to see that.


End file.
